reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Red Dwarf: The Movie
'Red Dwarf: The Movie is the title of the movie project that will serve as a sequel to Series VIII. The movie project, which reached pre-production, is currently stalled, as writer/director and Red Dwarf co-creator Doug Naylor is searching for financial backing to start production. The proposed budget of the movie is around £11 million and filming will be done in Australia and the United Kingdom, according to the official site. The official site also has a preliminary cast and crew list: *Arnold Rimmer - Chris Barrie *Dave Lister - Craig Charles *The Cat - Danny John-Jules *Kryten - Robert Llewellyn *Holly - Norman Lovett *Kristine Kochanski - Chloë Annett *Captain Hollister - Mac McDonald *Writer/Director - Doug Naylor *Executive Producer - Charles Armitage *Producer - Joseph D'Morais *Editor - Mark Wybourn *Production Designer - Michael Rumpf *Costume Designer - Howard Burden *Visual Effects Supervisor - Mike Seymour *Casting Director - Linda Glover The movie was originally planned to be shot in January 2005. Storyboards were made and the cast got together for a read through as early as 2001. At one point Naylor announced that he had found the necessary financial backing and the movie was ready to start shooting, but the financial offer turned out to be a hoax and production stalled again. Production The movie is currently stalled in the pre-production phase. What is known about the production thus far is that it will reunite the full cast and it will be filmed in Australia and the U.K. Some pre-production work has been done, such as storyboarding as well as some modelmaking. According to Counting Down, Llewellyn stated that some ship models have been done and that he "has had a new Kryten mask created." About the style of the movie, Naylor said in an interview in the official site: :In terms of the directing style, it's certainly going to look like no Red Dwarf TV series. But to describe that is quite difficult, because the sets aren't built and the locations aren't agreed on yet. But if we get it right, it should look a lot more expensive than it actually cost - but it's not about going, "Wow, look at this great wide shot, isn't that amazing," because no-one's interested. You'll get better with Lucas and the Matrix guys. We can't compete with that on our budget and we're not going to try. We have to remember the core - and the core is about the character relations and the comedy. Plot Speculation According to several sources, including The Red Dwarf Zone, at the beginning of the movie Lister and the crew of the Red Dwarf finally reach Earth and find that a new species of humans, the Homo sapienoids, a fearsome cyborg race, has taken over the solar system and almost made Homo sapiens extinct. The only humans in the universe are the ones on freighters that left the solar system before the war begin, freighters such as Red Dwarf. Now, the Sapenoids are set to finish the job of exterminating humankind. Film Spot's description of the movie reads: :RED DWARF THE MOVIE is set in the distant future where Homo Sapienoids, a fearsome combination of flesh and machine, and the next stage of human evolution, have taken over the solar system and almost wiped out the human race. The only survivors are the crews of long-haul space freighters that left Earth before the conflict began. The Sapienoids send forth fleets of Death Ships to hunt them down. One by one - the human ships fall, until only one remains. Its name - Red Dwarf... It is expected that the movie will finally resolve the cliffhanger ending of Series VIII finale episode RD: Only the Good..., although this has not been confirmed. Movie Details There have been some movie details that have leaked out. These details might change when production commences. *The Red Dwarf ship will be the re-mastered version and not a model. *Hologramatic Rimmer will make a comeback, probably with the death of the resurrected version of Rimmer. *Starbug and the skutters will make an appearance. Rumors There are many rumors about the movie circling around on the internet. None of them have been officially confirmed or denied. These include. *The appearance of a Bounty Hunter, a Queen of a planet, a Body Guard and a Financial Advisor. *A spectacular crash scene in which Red Dwarf plummets towards Earth wiping out all life on the planet...except for the crew of the Red Dwarf. *Cames from both Doug Naylor and Rob Grant as well as small roles are former Kryten David Ross and former Holly Hattie Hayridge.